


TLoSaI Ξy – Paralogues

by jellyfish_link (kibigo)



Series: The Legend of Samus and Ilia [3]
Category: Metroid Series, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Christmas, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Folklore, Gaiden, Gen, Kissing, Other, Queer and Now - Eve Kosofsky Sedgwick - Freeform, Romance, 任氏傳 - 沈既濟 | Ren's Story - Shen Jiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibigo/pseuds/jellyfish_link
Summary: Standalone sidestories and bits of fluff happening alongside the events of TLoSaI Ξ “The Meaning of Twilight”. This is a companion work.





	1. Quite A Catch (Ashei/Hena)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to the Paralogues volume for TLoSaI Ξ “The Meaning of Twilight”! These are side-stories which take place at the same time and in the same universe as the main events, but which aren't a part of the central narrative proper. They're totally optional to read, and should stand on their own suitably well.
> 
> Each chapter is pretty short (by my standards; ~1000 words) and should be pretty light and fluffy. However, I can't make any guarantees about plot not sneaking in there somehow ^^;;
> 
> Characters and ships will be included in the chapter titles so that you can easily find your favs <3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot contains discussion of romantic availability, lunch breaks, blatant flirting, lesbianism, obliviousness, thinking people are hot, kissing, and losing your fishing rod.

Neither woman was from the city, or had an urban look about her. Still, as far as rural life had it, they were about as opposite as one could go.

Ashei was a mercenary, raised by her single father in the mountains. She had dressed herself in a warm sweater and heavy, woolen velvet pants, a sword at her belt and a cold, brisk look about her demeanour. Her black hair had once sported ponytails, but was now cropped short, and heavy eyeshadow and long lashes framed her chestnut eyes, always gazing off into the distance.

Hena, on the other hand, was bright, close, and personal. She managed the fishing hole (“Hena's Fishing Hole,” she called it), dressed in her usual rustic garb: tall boots, overalls, a long-sleeved shirt, her top buttons hanging open, given the humidity and warmth near the lake. She was gorgeous—and she knew it, flirting casually with most anyone who stopped by. It was a business tactic, she had said, laughing in her carefree way—kept them coming back.

Not that anyone had ever had any success in wooing her—at least not as far as Ashei was aware. Granted, as an asocial, nomadic type, it wasn't as though she was tapped into the latest gossip. But Ashei stopped by the fishing hole every time she was in the area, and Hena made her availability clear in no uncertain terms every time.

 _A business tactic_ , she remembered, handing over the rupees for a loaner rod. Ashei never bothered with the canoe, preferring to fish from the shore.

“It's my lunch break; mind if I join you?” Hena asked, grabbing her own rod and stepping out from behind the counter.

Ashei shrugged. Hena knew her well enough by now to know not to expect much in the way of pleasant conversation; if she wanted to come along, it was her decision to make. This wasn't overly unusual either—Hena frequently took her lunch breaks with Ashei when she was around.

“So, what brings you through this time?” Hena asked, as they cast their lines. She had a way of making smalltalk—but keeping her questions straightforward and direct, so Ashei didn't mind.

“Oh, you know how I check in with Telma from time to time. Not a lot of news makes it up to the mountains, yeah?” It made as good an excuse as any.

She still lived up there—in the mountains, even though her father was long departed and she was all alone. Hena glanced her way. Ashei was lost in thought, staring into the pond, as usual.

“Don't you ever get lonely, living up there?” Hena asked.

Ashei looked back, then shrugged. “I interact with people enough while I'm down here. It gives me time to focus on my training, yeah? I don't think I'd do well surrounded by others all the time.”

Hena hmmed, turning back to her rod. A pleasant silence followed for some time. There was a slight breeze, and it created a peaceful ambiance as it passed through the trees.

“You know,” Hena said after a while, bringing in a catch, releasing it a few moments later when she realized it was an utterly unremarkable greengill. “You're pretty attractive; if you found the right person, I doubt you'd have to live alone.”

Ashei rolled her eyes hard, steadfastly ignoring the slight blush which tinted her cheeks. “Men bore me,” she said curtly. “Not interested.”

Hena laughed. “I wasn't talking about a _man_ ,” she said.

Ashei merely grunted and pulled in her line, only to be rewarded with an empty hook. She was an _abysmally_ bad fisherwoman. Hena had grown up with Coro, who couldn't make a decent catch to save his life, but compared to Ashei, her brother seemed a complete pro. Still, Hena reminded herself, at least _Ashei_ always stopped by.

Hena had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't about the fish.

“Here, let me help you,” she said, reaching over and grabbing Ashei's rod gently. Ashei didn't let go, but also didn't pull away. “You need to thread the worm like _this_ , or it'll just fall off,” Hena said.

Hena released the rod, wiping the worm-guts off on her overalls, and Ashei cast it back out into the pond. They were sitting closer now, and Hena took the opportunity to admire the sunlight glistening off of her fishing partner's face.

“You're sure you're not lonely, huh,” she said softly.

Ashei looked her in the eyes—then quickly looked away. The blush was unmistakable this time, and Hena held back a little smile of satisfaction. “Yeah?” Ashei said. “Why would I be?”

“Ugggghhh,” Hena groaned, turning away miffed. How straightforward was she going to have to _be_ with this girl? “I swear, if there's one class of people more oblivious than _men_ , it's _lesbians_.”

Ashei didn't even try to make sense of that comment. “Wh— What do you mean?” she asked.

Hena was quickly running out of patience. She was a much better kisser than flirter, and she wanted to skip to the part she was good at. “You _are_ a lesbian, right? You think I'm hot, yeah?”

Ashei's mind panicked. She lived alone in the snow—she didn't know the first thing about dating—sure, she tended to enjoy herself more when she was around women, but that wasn't _attraction_ , really, just a _preference_ , and yeah, her thoughts went a little blank every time she looked into Hena's eyes, but that didn't mean she thought she was _hot_ , she was just _flustered_ —it wasn't like she was having _fantasies_ or anythi—

“Look at me,” Hena said, softly.

Ashei looked. Hena had taken advantage of her confusion to scoot even closer; their faces were mere inches apart, and Ashei felt her breath catch in her throat. “Yes,” she heard herself whisper, almost forgetting what she was even agreeing to in the deep blue oceans of Hena's eyes.

Hena straddled her legs there in the grass, facing her, her buttocks firmly planted on Ashei's thighs. She leaned in, and they touched noses. “Kiss me, then,” Hena said simply, closing her eyes.

Ashei leaned slightly forward, meeting her lips. She felt Hena scoot forward in her lap, gently pressing their bodies together as they kissed. She heard a soft moan escape her lips as Hena pushed her gently onto her back.

A fish grabbed hold of her hook, and Ashei's rod slipped from her hands. It slid beneath the surface of the pond, where it would remain forevermore.


	2. Hyrule Castle Needs Its Cuccos (Talo & Linkle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For returning readers:** The more observant of you may notice that I've changed the name of Uli's daughter. It used to be Linde, but then I thought “what if they named her after Link,” and I had just started playing Hyrule Warriors, and tbh I couldn't get the thought out of my mind. So now we have a five-year-old Linkle running around. Expect to see more of her as time goes on.
> 
> **For everyone:** Wow, this chapter took me far too long to write!! I knew I wanted to do something with Talo and Linkle, especially given Rusl's offhand comment about him in the main story, but I wasn't… quite sure… how. I hope this works alright!
> 
> This oneshot contains discussion of disappointment, five-year-olds, growing older, adventures, being left behind, childhood fantasies, straight boy loneliness, shouting, and free-range cucco farms.

When Rusl had discussed things with Beth, Talo had overheard the news. A trip to Hyrule Castle. Something he had always dreamed of doing—only he wouldn't be the one to go. Beth and her— Beth and Luda were the ones chosen for the quest, and she was to check in with Ilia about it tomorrow.

“Hey, Talo, could you watch Linkle for a bit?” Beth had asked him casually, after the conversation was over. “I need to take care of some things.” It was just the three of them—well, two of them now; his brother Malo was back at their house, doubtlessly drawing countless pictures of heroes and princes in charcoal, sprawled out on the floor. That was his latest obsession—drawing… and princes, but of the two the drawing was harder to ignore.

“Sure, sure,” Talo had replied. He patted Linkle on the top of her head, then took her hand and slowly lead her away. “C'mon, Li. Beth doesn't want us around.”

It was a situation he had grown accustomed to of late. He was only a few years younger than Beth, but with her eighteenth birthday well on its way, she was getting treated more and more like an adult—while he kept being lumped in with the other children. He hated the fact that nobody seemed to trust him—nobody but Linkle, Rusl and Uli's daughter, who was too young to know any different anyways. Linkle could tell something was up immediately, of course: Talo didn't bother hiding his emotions from a five-year-old.

“What's wrong, Tally?” They were wandering aimlessly through town. Force of habit made Talo gravitate towards Ilia's house—but no, they had been told to keep away from there for now. He knew something was going on, but the adults were being extremely vague about the details. He plopped down at the side of the river with a loud sigh.

“I wish _I_ could go on adventures,” he said, his voice full of self-pity.

Linkle didn't seem to see the problem. She grinned at him, her blue-green eyes glistening with excitement. “Okay,” she said, tugging on his hand. “Let's go.”

Talo rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away. “Not play-adventures,” he told her. “I mean _real_ ones. I want to _do_ things for a change, get out of this town and see the world… Instead I'm stuck here with you.”

Linkle frowned at him, wrinkling her nose. “You're mean,” she said.

“I'm only teasing,” Talo assured her, even though he wasn't, entirely. “I'm just frustrated is all. Beth gets to do _everything_ , she gets so much _responsibility_ … she can be so stuck-up about it too; I wish she'd lay off sometimes.”

Linkle pondered this information. She kicked a rock absentmindedly into the stream. “You don't like Beth?” she asked.

“Huh?” The question caught Talo by surprise. “No, of course I like Beth. I like her a lot. I actually…” He laughed, scratching the back of his head. “When we were little, I always thought we would end up together, y'know? We're about the same age, and… it's not like there's a whole lot of options in this town.”

Talo watched Linkle's eyes widen, an enormous grin sprouting on her face. The next words came out somewhere between a squeal and a scream. “Talo's in _love_?!”

“What?!” Talo quickly rose to his feet, looking around quickly to see if anyone else heard. Thankfully, the village was empty at this time of day. “No! I am _not_! Ew. No. And Beth… already has someone, anyway.” Talo sighed. He didn't know why he was telling any of this to her. Linkle loved gossip, but he was reasonably certain she had no idea what he was talking about. “It's just I thought things were going to turn out one way, and they didn't. And, it sucks being alone.”

Linkle pouted at him again. “You're not alone,” she said.

“Five-year-olds don't count, Li,” Talo replied, shaking his head.

Linkle kicked his foot, hard. “We do _too_ ,” she mumbled. Talo winced. For a little kid, she could actually pack quite a punch in her tiny little boots.

The kick was something of a wake-up call for Talo, though, to the fact that he had just been moping about his teenage boy–problems in front of a little girl. It was kind of pathetic. Talo rubbed his nose and shook the angst from his mind, choosing to focus on playing with Linkle instead. “Alright,” he told her. “That's enough sad stuff. You still up for an adventure?”

“Adventure!!” She most definitely was: Linkle did a little dance and hopped around as she shouted the word. It was kind of extremely adorable, and Talo couldn't help but grin.

“Okay,” Talo said, cupping his hand to his ear. “Let's see if one comes our way… Wait! Did you hear that?”

“I didn't hear anything!” Linkle announced loudly. She had both of her hands over her ears, but it looked like they were probably blocking out sound, rather than amplifying it.

“It's Hyrule Castle!” Talo shouted to her. “They say… They're under attack! And… Oh no! The First Cucco Squadron is nowhere to be found!”

“Cuccos!” Linkle was _very_ excited, now. Ordon Village didn't bother caging up their cuccos, letting them roam free—the cat knew better than to try attacking one—and there was nothing Linkle enjoyed more than chasing them around, trying to herd them all into one place. For some reason. She was an odd girl.

“That's right,” Talo said, grinning. Linkle's enthusiasm was a little infectuous. “Go round up the cuccos for Her Majesty.”

Linkle squealed and ran off, and Talo, smiling, followed behind.


	3. Pon's Story, Part I (Ancient!Ilia/Pon the Wolf Spirit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With copious apologies to [Shen Jiji 沈既濟](https://pastebin.com/CwvNzFNW).
> 
> This oneshot contains discussion of parental death, hunting and gathering, meeting strangers, infatuation, alcohol consumption, staying too late, having sex with forest spirits, illusions, and animal transformation.

Pon was an of the wiffolk.

And then there was Ilia, only daughter of Po, who was at that time lord of the Castor burȝ. Ilia's mother had passed away from illness during her teenage years, and with her father busy managing the region, Ilia was largely given free rein. As a young adult, she was strong-willed and headstrong, but carried with her a sense of compassion and community responsibility which more than compensated the brashness of her behaviour in the eyes of those who knew her. She was well-known and loved by the people throughout the area.

A few weeks before the autumn harvest in her twentieth year, Ilia set out on her own into the woods surrounding the burȝ to collect deku seeds. No sooner had she stepped off the main path than she came upon a fellow traveller, making their way through the forest with two hunting-dogs following close behind. They had dark, muscular skin and were clothed from head to toe in elegant, well-fitted red garments. The combination of these garments and their movements carried them through the forest with a certain serene grace.

Ilia found herself immediately smitten. Feeling the urge to greet this sudden beauty lest it slip away, she addressed the stranger: ―Hoy! What brings you through the forest on this fine day? They indicated their hounds: ―Well, I had meant to be out hunting with my companions, but we have met with little success of late. Ilia asked: ―Perhaps you could use some company? Although I must say I know very little of the hunt. The hunter smiled: ―I doubt you will be of much help, then. But it is of no matter. As it happens, I was thinking of retiring for the afternoon. You are welcome to accompany me.

With that the two exchanged names and set off together on their way. The hunter introduced themself as Pon, hailing from a small village a few miles west of the burȝ. As they walked, the two chatted about the seasons and weather and all else that came to mind. Quickly, they attained that level of intimacy that comes from travelling any distance with another being.

Eventually, they reached Pon's village, and by this time it was late afternoon. Pon led them to a large and praiseworthy cottage, and Ilia was graciously offered inside. There were two others there, whom Pon introduced: ―These are my siblings, Ye and Na. Noting the breathtaking beauty of each, Ilia had to admit that the resemblance was uncanny.

Before long, Ye brought out a platter of food and the four companions sat and chatted until the hour grew dark. Suddenly becoming aware of the time, Ilia cried out: ―Alas! How am I to make it home in this dark! But Pon simply waved this off: ―It is no trouble. You can spend the night here with me. And Ilia was eternally grateful.

The matter settled, mugs of cider were brought out, and the group laughed and were merry late into the night. Eventually, Ye and Na retired and Pon, taking Ilia by the hand, led her to their own bed. Once undressed, their body was even more captivating, and in all their movements and exultations there was a beauty unlike anything in this world.

It was well past dawn before Ilia rose the next morning, as consequence of her activities the night before. Na greeted her when she stepped out of the bedroom: ―Ah, good morning. Pon has already left hunting. You should return home such that you are not missed. Unable to think of an excuse for lingering, Ilia thanked them for their hospitality and made her way back to the burȝ.

Upon her return, Ilia immediately went to her father and interrogated him about the village a few miles to their west. But Po denied any such place existed. When Ilia refused to relent, he finally said: ―Ah! I remember now: There indeed used to be a village in the area you are describing—but it was abandoned some years ago. I would expect it is nothing but ruins now. Ilia told him: ―That's ridiculous. I just came from there. It was clearly inhabited. Po scoffed at his daughter's questioning of his knowledge of his own lands: ―Do you think I would not know if there were humans living there? Perhaps forest spirits found the place and made it their home.

Ilia was incredulous, although even she couldn't deny that there was something about the three siblings' beauty which was definitively supernatural. Wanting to find out the truth of the matter, she retraced her steps through the forest. When she came across the village, her spirits rose—but it was as her father said: The place appeared to have been abandoned for some time. What was more, the large cottage where she had spent the night was gone, appearing to have long past burned to the ground.

Overcome with grief, Ilia sank to her knees in the charcoal. While upset at beïng deceived, what tugged most greatly at her heart was the thought of never again seeing Pon. In a fit of stubbornness, she refused to budge from the spot until late in the night, when darkness had descended all around.

It was then a figure emerged from the woods: It was Pon. Seeing Ilia collapsed there, they cried out in alarm: ―Ilia! What are you doing here? Ilia replied: ―Pon! I was afraid I might never see you again! Pon exclaimed: ―I was certain you would never want to, knowing now that I am not human! Imploringly, Ilia inquired: ―Would I be here if I cared about that? Are you so cruel as to deny my desire for your companionship? Pon laughed: ―It is more that I am afraid of your rejection! What are you doing here?

The two had a long conversation after that, each professing their love for each other, and making vows never to leave without first sending word. By the end of it, exhausted from her emotions and from the hour, Ilia found herself yawning loudly. Pon said: ―Come, and I will carry you home. And they transmuted into a large wolf, and allowed Ilia up onto their back. Before long, Ilia was at the outside gates to the burȝ. Pon told her: ―When next you venture into the forest, I will find you; and left her there, turning and running off into the night.

I first encountered this story while travelling through the Castor region, where the rate and intensity of their beloved Ilia's infatuation is a source of some amusement among the locals. I was astounded that I had never before heard that such a historic figure had once maintained such an intimate connection to the spirits of the wood. I have committed this story to word in the hope that others will find these tales of Ilia's younger years as revelatory as I have.

— Christine Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are ever given the opportunity to take a class on traditional Chinese fiction,
> 
>  _take it_.
> 
> Part 1 of ???.


	4. First Christmas (Samus/Joey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, it's a Samus/Joey Christmas special!! I couldn't resist, okay.
> 
> This oneshot contains discussion of Christmas, the Church, the State, the media machine, family, warm weather, Chinese food, nights in the park, cheesy gifts, romance, passing as straight, and kissing your lover.

> The depressing thing about the Christmas season—isn't it?—is that it's the time when all the institutions are speaking with one voice. The Church says what the Church says. But the State says the same thing: maybe not (in some ways it hardly matters) in the language of theology, but in the language the State talks: legal holidays, long school hiatus, special postage stamps, and all. And the language of commerce more than chimes in, as consumer purchasing is organized ever more narrowly around the final weeks of the calendar year […]. The media, in turn, fall in triumphally behind the Christmas phalanx: ad-swollen magazines have oozing turkeys on the cover, while for the news industry every question turns into the Christmas question—Will hostages be free _for Christmas?_ What did that flash flood or mass murder (umpty-ump people killed and maimed) do to those families' _Christmas?_ And meanwhile, the pairing “families/Christmas” becomes increasingly tautological, as families more and more constitute themselves according to the schedule, and in the endlessly iterated image, of the holiday itself constituted in the image of “the” family.
> 
> — Eve Kosofsky Sedgwick, [‘Queer and Now,’](http://985queer.queergeektheory.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Tendencies.pdf) in Tendencies, 5–6 (London: Routledge, 1994)

Joey listened carefully, thinking, with a frown. Then she shook her head. “But that's all bollocks, isn't it?” she said. “I mean, sure, the Church and the State say things, that's true.” She placed her mug in the sink, rinsing it quickly. “But that's not _Christmas_. It's not Jesus, or tax codes, or even commerce that makes people sing carols or hang tinsel or decorate their tree.” She dried her hands quickly on the (holiday-themed) towel that hung from their stove. “If anything, _that's_ what's so depressing about the Christmas season—not that all these institutions are speaking together, but the fact that they nevertheless seem to be _missing the point…_ ”

“The point being…?” Samus asked. Raised by the Chozo, she had never celebrated Christmas—hadn't even known it was a thing before enlisting with the Federation Police—and had never really seen the point of all those festivities, anyways.

“I'm talking about the _magic_ , Samus.” Joey dropped her voice and slowly burst out [in song](https://youtu.be/f0BtDMuIoCM):

> It's that time of year—  
>  When the world  
>                  falls in love.
> 
> Ev'ry song you hear  
>          seems to say:  
>  “Merry Christmas—  
>          May your New Year dreams  
>                  come true.”

“I'm talking about _humanity_. People have been doing this shit longer than any State has been around—longer than the Church even. Keep your conspiracy theories—there's something _more_ there.”

“Well, not all of them,” Samus said. Even she couldn't tell if she had a point or was just being contrarian. “Not all people.”

“Well, yeah, duh,” Joey said, pulling on her peacoat. “But still better than _none_ of them, don't you think? Like, yes, culture is a double-edged sword. But I'd rather stand _with_ someone than be all alone. Especially on Christmas Eve.” She wrapped her scarf around her neck. “Are you coming or not?”

_With_ someone… It wasn't just Samus's first time celebrating the holidays, it was her first time spending them anything other than alone. She and Joey had been dating for less than a year; living together only a couple of months. Everything still felt so new. But looking at her partner, all bundled up beneath the strings of coloured lights, she knew her decision had been made for her. Samus grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and rose to join her.

As it turned out, they were over-bundled. Jasdam was in its vernal period, and, even as the sun set, Samus estimated the temperature to be circa 290 K. She let her jacket hang open, enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through. “I thought Christmas was supposed to be _cold_ ,” she joked.

“Mele Kalikimaka,” Joey said, rolling her eyes. “On Earth, I'm sure they're getting _pummeled_ with snowstorms right now.”

The restaurant was only a few blocks from their apartment. Joey swore that Chinese food was traditional Christmas fare; Samus supposed she wasn't in any place to debate the point. She ordered Vegetable Delight and Joey ordered General Tso's Chicken and they got a pot of oolong to share.

The food was good, and Samus had to admit that it was nice just getting out of the apartment together. The place was mostly empty, and the service was fast and friendly. Joey packed her leftovers into a takeout box and they continued on their way.

There was a park maybe fifteen minutes south of the restaurant, and the couple made their way there, laying their coats down on the Jasdam moss in lieu of a blanket. Joey snuggled up against her partner's chest as they together enjoyed the experience of the night. Vehicles aside, the world was silent for a long moment. “Oh!” Joey said suddenly, laughing. “I almost forgot!” She pulled a small package out of her pocket. “Your present.”

“Oh,” Samus said, opening it carefully. It was a small enamel pin, a squirrel hugging a large, red heart. Joey knew Samus was fond of squirrels. It was hopelessly cheesy, but still Samus found herself smiling. She loved it.

She pinned it to her lapel. “How do I look?”

Joey blushed a little, booping her nose. “Like a dork,” she said.

Samus laughed. “Well,” she said. “At least I have a girlfriend who loves me.” She let her hand trace lightly down Joey's arm. “I uh… didn't get you anything,” she said, wondering now if she should have.

Joey snorted. “Silly,” she said, snuggling closer. “This _is_ my present.”

The park wasn't extensively decorated, but the lampposts were strung up with lights and a large, steel tree had been erected not far away. There were a few other couples in the park, walking with steaming cups in their hands, snuggling under blankets, chatting in the streetlight. And there was a strange comfort for Samus in realizing that she and Joey were, in their own way, following the same script. It caught her off-guard: She had never before been one to find comfort in conformity.

“Oh,” Samus said. “I guess that's alright.” Her arms wrapped their way around her partner, and she held her close.

“Kiss me?” Joey asked. Samus hesitated, looking around, even though logically she knew that they would pass as straight to passersby. Then she rewarded Joey with a quick, gentle peck on the lips.

Joey giggled and shook her head, staring into Samus's eyes. “Samus,” she said. “It's Christmas Eve. _Kiss_ me.”

Samus gazed back at her, feeling her heart swelling at the gesture. And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't always have to come home for the holidays. I hope someday, you find a way of spending it that is cozy and warm.


End file.
